Nowadays switching power supply is widely used to provide source for electronic equipment. High efficiency and high power density are the two trends for switching power supply. To achieve high power density and high efficiency, a synchronous rectification module is used, especially for low-voltage and large-current applications. Generally, the synchronous rectification module comprises a transformer, a connecting unit and a rectification unit. The rectification unit comprises at least one diode or one synchronous rectifier unit. The connecting unit is needed to transmit electric energy from the transformer to the rectification unit. Since current through the rectification module is high frequency alternating current, for high power and current application, there will be significant AC conduction power loss due to skin effect and proximity effect, especially on the connecting unit. That will cause bad efficiency and thermal problem.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved synchronous rectification module with high efficiency by reducing AC conduction loss.